eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Marie van Kleij
Marie van Kleij is a powerful Telepath who runs the company Vital Energy. Personality Marie is the sort of person that likes to help others but to do so in secret. She is not adverse to bending people to her will to get what she desires, even if those desires are normally for good purposes. She is a very intelligent woman, having had the best education that money could provide her. She knows when she enters the room that she is normally the smartest person in it, however she prefers to only seem above average, in effort to keep from drawing too much attention to herself. Marie believes that family should come first and if anything threatens her family, it or they should be removed. This does not necessarily mean she will kill those that get in her way, but find ways to remove the danger that they pose, be it bribing, killing, or using her abilities to create false memories. Marie likes to keep to herself, as she does have a shy and quiet nature. This is seen in her attempts to always trying to blend in when forced into crowded places and not standing out in any way. This semi-isolated state allows her to express her creative nature as she wishes, with vivid pieces of art. Appearance Marie is a mundane and average looking woman. While not going as so far as to say she is not pretty, nothing about her features stand out. She stands at a modest five foot six inches tall and weighs around one hundred fifteen pounds. Her hips, waist, and bust are all average, giving her a slight curvaceous figure. She has slender arms and legs, ending small and toned hands and feet. Her face is cute, with her big blue eyes full of life and depth. Her slightly wide lips are balanced out with a straight and average size nosed. Her brown hair usually falls on her shoulders and chest, while her outfits are usually sensible but still fashionable with a mixture of light and dark colors. Abilty Telepathy This ability allows Marie to read others thoughts, influence their thoughts, effectively reading another mind. She is also able to project her own thoughts into another mind, effectively enabling a kind of "thought speech" between her and the person whose mind she is tampering with. Due to her ability to effectively alter perception of those she is tampering with, she can create illusions by altering the minds perception of what is happening around them, including objects shape, texture, and smell. Prolonged tampering with others minds will make those being tampered with aware of the tampering later. Repeated tampering within a short amount of time also raises the chances of being detected. In addition Marie must also be able to see the person whose mind she is attempting to tamper with. History Marie was born in Houston, Texas as Marie van Persie, the third child and second daughter of Johan and Elie van Persie. Her father was the representative of Shell to America and her mother was allowed the luxury of being a stay at home mother with her father's exceptional income. The two originally were both from Amsterdam, but moved to Houston when John was promoted to the representative position. Marie, her older sister Jasmine, and older brother Dirk were all treated to private tutoring as their parents did not believe that an American education would best serve their children later in life. Their father hired a personal tutor from their home country and had them come to America to give the three children a traditional Dutch education. She found herself being able to read the tutor's mind and always knew the answer, earning the ire of her siblings. Marie showed during this time an aptitude for the arts, particularly in painting and design. When Marie turned twelve, her parents decided to send her to an art academy back in the Netherlands. With her siblings already out of the house, it was seen as a way to both support her natural ability as well as empty the nest earlier than expected. Though she was stay with her aunt and uncle while she was attending the academy, she often felt quite homesick for her parents. One day when she was walking to the postmaster to mail a letter to her parents, she bumped into a group of boys who were wearing football(soccer) jerseys, being knocked over by one of them. As an effort to make up for doing so, the boy offered her to come watch their game. She agreed to do so and was surprised to find out that these boys were part of the best professional football club in the country and that the boy who knocked her over was the best player on the youth team. The two continued to meet after the game and quickly hit off. Despite the both of them only being sixteen, there was quite a bit of chemistry between them and they began dating. Even after Marie graduated from the art academy and Thomas earned his way into the main team. At the age of twenty, they married. For the next several years, Marie mostly stayed at home and worked on small commissions for various friends of the family when not traveling to games her husband was in. At the age of thirty one and as she was beginning to make a name for herself in the art world, she received a letter from her mother that indicated her father had died. Apparently he had decided to leave the largest part of his fortune between her mother and herself, with Marie receiving all of the stocks that the family owned in the oil company. She also received a letter that informed her that if she so choose, she would become the company's newest representative to the States. With her husband's footballing career coming to a close within the year, she decided she would accept the job, knowing she could use her "gifts" to her and the company's advantage. When she moved to the States, she found that there was actually very little that she had to do, with various secretaries, personal assistants, and other staffers doing the majority of the work. Though she felt a tad slighted, it allowed her to keep up working on her art, as well as tabs on her family. She was particularly interested in her only nephew Inàki, the son of her sister. The boy had shown great potential in school and she wanted to help the boy as much as she could, though she hoped to be discreet about it. Using a bit of the clout that came from being a representative from a high profile company, she forced the University of Texas to give her nephew a scholarship to their school. She continued watching his progress, see him as the son she was never had, and decided to work behind the scenes, using money and clout to open up roads for him even as her own marriage was going down the drain. Recent Events Marie seperated from her husband in November 2010, shortly before introducing herself into Inaki's life in early December. She longer felt the love she once had for the man and had become consumed in the details of her work and directing her nephew's life as she saw fit. Following the creation of the Registration Strike Force, Marie became totally convinced that the United States Government was handling the exposure and care of Specials in the wrong matter. During a press conference in her native lands of the Netherlands, she denounced the RSF as well as various Specials as the reason why coexistance was having difficulties since Specials were exposed to the world. One of those groups of Specials were the Johessman family. Dakari Johessman, under the orders of her family's patriarch, captured and tortured Marie and Inaki upon her return from the states. Only the interference of Maurelle Lacroix kept Inaki from being killed. Marie however was pulled away before she could be rescued and was held in a facility for nearly three weeks before Inaki, Maurelle, and a small team stormed the facility and rescued her. Marie has since remained mostly in the Netherlands, running the family's oil business and giving more and more of the stateside responcibilities to aides and Inaki. However she has kept Maurelle keeping a tight watch on Inaki, afraid that the young man might stumble into more trouble. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Neutral